


Running Buddies drabbles

by nacchan



Category: On Air!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacchan/pseuds/nacchan
Summary: Please love the running buddies





	Running Buddies drabbles

 "Are you scared?" Midori questioned softly. His hand touching Chihiro's. Stroking it gently then their fingers interwined

"I'm... I'm okay" Chihiro mumbles

Midori chuckles. 

That voice... That low voice is making Chihiro go crazy. That's the voice that Chihiro always want to hear whenever he is on the other boy's embrace. A voice that makes him feel warm, wanted and safe.

Stroking Chihiro's with his other hand, Midori smiled "You always put on a face that you can do anything. Seeing you like this..." Midori trails off, smile fading

"Midori?" And after that the time stops. Midori close the gap between them. Their lips touching. So soft yet so forceful. The clock is ticking again when Chihiro took a breath and distance himself slightly from the other boy. 

Midori just smile and kiss Chihiro on his forehead. "That's it for today. Good night Chihiro"

Chihiro grabbed Midori's hand to prevent him from going. Midori, confused, proceed to ask what's wrong

"Um..." Chihiro's face turns beet red and he lowered his head so that the other boy wouldn't see his face "Can you do it again?"


End file.
